


Becoming King

by IAmStoryteller



Series: Late Spring/Early Summer 2019 [2]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: A moment before a coronation.





	Becoming King

“You ready, Asta?”

“Yuno, remind me again why I’m wearing these ridiculous robes.”

“These are the Wizard King’s robes, Asta,” huffed Yuno, straightening Asta’s new robes once again. “And you’re the Wizard King now. The people are waiting to see you for the first time.”

Asta made a face. “Can’t we just skip to the feast with our family and friends?”

“Hmm, are you nervous,” said Yuno, teasing ruffling Asta’s hair because Asta was still shorter than Yuno even with both men in their mid-twenties.

Asta looked away from Yuno’s stare. “What if everyone picked wrong?”

Yuno snorted. “Asta, everyone loves you. You’ve saved countless lives, changed countless lives. You’re still one of the strongest people that I know. And you’re the one that our fellow magic knights picked. Everyone in the Kingdom knows you’re name. And besides, you have me to have your back, so you shouldn’t be worried, yea?”

Asta broke into a hesitant smile. “Love you too, Yuno. Well I guess I can wave a bit, but then I’m hungry.”

“I love you, Wizard King Asta.”

Asta grabbed Yuno by the cloak of the Golden Dawn and pulled him down to give Yuno a kiss. “Be right back.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

“You always are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
